


Waiting for you Apanman

by XxJiminlovexX



Category: bts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJiminlovexX/pseuds/XxJiminlovexX
Summary: Your rich husband Min Yoongi is away on a business trip while you bump into your ex high school boyfriend Namjoon who still wants you back, one of your husbands co-workers  Jungkook never returned from a business trip with Yoongi and Yoongi has been acting suspicious, a police officer Jung Hoseok has been trying to find Jungkook and you try to help him find him, the only person who also tries to help is your friend Jimin while you are on this mission Yoongi comes back but wanting you, Namjoon hires Taehyung to find you for him.





	Waiting for you Apanman

You sigh and look at your phone to see if your husband texted you, no he did not, you decide to go to the store and just buy some stuff -5 minutes later- you get out of your car and start to walk in, you grab a cart and walk around until you accidentally bump into someone, you look up and see Namjoon your ex boyfriend from high school, "I'm so sorry" he looks at you "Y/n right?" you nod and start to walk off "WAIT HERE" he gives you a paper with his number on it. you decide to not buy anything and just go home. later you turn on the news and see another missing report on Jungkook and you see a man talk on the TV "Hello! we could use help to find Jungkook so if you have time any day please give us a call! i am Hoseok the chief officer please give us a call", you decide to call because you have nothing better to do "Hello this is Seoul police office" the voice sound familiar like the man on the tvs "Hoseok? hello i saw you on the news and decided i have a lot of time and Jungkook is well was one of my husbands co-workers and i would like to help find him" you say "Ok what is your name?" he asks "Min Y/n" you say "Ok is 7am ok to start?" he asks "Yes" you reply and hangup "might as well text Namjoon" you get out your phone and text him. You: Hello Namjoon?, Namjoon: Yes Y/N? You: Yep! how have you been? Namjoon: Good, after that you dont text him because Yoongi texted you, Yoongi: I miss you, You: I miss you too, Yoongi: I am coming back next week my boss said i can go back earlier, You: Good! you stop texting him and start to think about how suspicious Yoongi has been since Jungkook went missing, you just think its because he misses him  


End file.
